ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
IHeartRadio Music Festival
The iHeartRadio Music Festival is the largest live music event in radio history held at the MGM Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. September 24, 2011 The night featured acts from several artists, including Jay-Z, Usher, Bruno Mars, Jennifer Lopez, Nicki Minaj, and Lady Gaga. There was a special stage built specifically for Gaga's performance. Justin Timberlake introduced Lady Gaga. Gaga named this performance a "Surrogate Monster Ball". Despite going over her allotted 45 minutes of performance time, Gaga joked with the crowd about her long sets: “They told me I was only allowed to play for 45 minutes. But I think you’re all pretty drunk so you probably don’t know what time it is do you?” ;Set list # "Scheiße" (Intro) # "Judas" # "Bad Romance" # "Just Dance" / "LoveGame" / "Poker Face" # "Hair" (acoustic) # "Yoü and I" (acoustic) # Hooker Film ("Government Hooker") # "Alejandro" / "Telephone" / "Paparazzi" # "Stand By Me" (with Sting) # "King of Pain" (with Sting) # "The Edge of Glory" # "Born This Way" # "Heavy Metal Lover" (Outro) Notes: *Gaga performed a shorter version of "Scheiße". *"Judas" incorporated the DJ White Shadow Remix at the end of the song. *Gaga used her keytar from The Monster Ball: Arena Version during "Just Dance" *"Just Dance", "LoveGame", "Poker Face" were performed in a short version (each song lasted around 2 minutes) in a form of medley. * It's one of the performances where Gaga never used a Disco Stick during LoveGame. *"LoveGame" and "Poker Face" used the same pre-recorded introduction music (minus the Subway part) as the Monster Ball: Arena version ("LoveGame" had the Chew Fu Ghettohouse remix ending and "Poker Face" had the "Space Cowboy" remix ending). *During "Hair", Gaga spoke a couple lines during the song. **"Bullying is for losers." **"Put your hands up for Jamey." *"Alejandro" , "Telephone", "Paparazzi" were performed as a medley with a short version of each song. * The Bad Romance backdrop was the same backdrop from both Monster Ball versions. *The rendition of "Born This Way" was the same one that was performed at the 53rd Grammy Award Ceremony which the Piano has an Organ preset installed. *The outro was the studio track of "Heavy Metal Lover". Jamey Rodemeyer tribute Before Gaga started performing "Hair", she gave a short speech and had a few lines projected onto a screen. *On September 18th Jamey ended his life *He was only 14 years old *@ladygaga: bye mother monster, thank you for all you have done, paws up forever *09.19.2011 - RIP Jamey After the lines, a photo of Jamey was shown from his "It's Get Better" video. During the song, Gaga mentioned Jamey's name. :"I've had enough, enough, enough, this is my prayer, Jamey, I swear, I'm as free as my hair." :"I've had enough, Jamey you're not a freak." Crew and fashion *Drums – George "Spanky" McCurdy *Guitars – Kareem "Jesus" Devlin Byrne, Ricky Tillo *Dancers: Molly d'Amour, Amanda Balen, Bethany Strong, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson, Richard Jackson, Asiel Hardison, Victor Rojas *A Hat and jacket by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga), sunglasses by General, boots by Pink Cobra *B Outfit by Mugler (Perry Meek), boots by Pink Cobra *C Outfit by Versace iHRMF2011-Scheisse01.jpg|A iHRMF2011-Scheisse02.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse03.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse04.jpg iHRMF2011-Piano.jpg iHRMF2011-Judas.jpg|B lady-gaga-i-heart-radio-concert-dvd-8425.jpg Lady-Gaga3-381x400.jpg 2011-09-25-23-03-25-5-lady-gaga-took-the-iheartradio-music-festival-by-s.jpg 089727-Lady-Gaga-The-Edge-of-Glory-iHeartRadio-Music-Festival-2011.jpg|C Stage equipment IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 001.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 002.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 003.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 004.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 005.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 006.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 007.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 008.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 009.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 010.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 011.jpg IHeart Radio Music Festival - Stage equipment 012.jpg Category:Festivals Category:2011 live performances Category:2011 concerts